vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus (Myth)
Summary Zeus is the sky and thunder god in ancient Greek religion, who ruled as king of the gods of Mount Olympus. His name is cognate with the first element of his Roman equivalent Jupiter. His mythologies and powers are similar, though not identical, to those of Indo-European deities such as Indra, Jupiter, Perun, Thor, and Odin. Zeus is the child of Cronus and Rhea, the youngest of his siblings to be born, though sometimes reckoned the eldest as the others required disgorging from Cronus's stomach. In most traditions, he is married to Hera, by whom he is usually said to have fathered Ares, Hebe, and Hephaestus. At the oracle of Dodona, his consort was said to be Dione, by whom the Iliad states that he fathered Aphrodite. Zeus was also infamous for his erotic escapades. These resulted in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen of Troy, Minos, and the Muses. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| '''Low 2-C Name: Zeus Origin: Mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality ( Types 1 and 4, Greek Gods are stated to be deathless on numerous occasions), Regeneration (Low-Godly) Elemental Manipulation (Thunder Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation), Weather Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can grant powers to others, Reality Warping, Life Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (“It is not possible either to trick or escape the mind of Zeus." - Hesiod), Resurrection, Transmutation (Has turned people into constellations, animals and mountains) Size Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, BFR, Animal Manipulation | All of his previous powers as well as the following: Abstract Existence, Concept Manipulation, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Absorption (Merged with all things in existence including Phanes), likely would have the powers of all Gods in existence Attack Potency: Solar System level (Defeated Typhon, who is this big, Shook the air, earth, and seas by shaking his head, His thunderbolts are able to destroy the universe, Has turned people into constellations) | Universe level+ at his peak (Stated to be and to trancend all things, All that had existed and all that was to exist afterwards became one and grew together in the belly of Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL (Matched Typhon, superior to many of the Olympians and Titans) | Omnipresent (Stated multiple times to be all that is above all, to be all things and what transcends them all, and to be everything and all that's more than these, All that had existed and all that was to exist afterwards became one and grew together in the belly of Zeus) Lifting Strength: Stellar | Infinite (Stated to have boundless might) Striking Strength: Class XTJ | Universal+ at his peak Durability: Solar System level (Defeated Typhon, who is this big and survived several brutal hits from him) | Universe level+ (Stated to be and to transcend all things, All that had existed and all that was to exist afterwards became one and grew together in the belly of Zeus) Stamina: Godlike (Fought the Titans in a 10 year long Titanomachy, held his own against the monstrous Typhon.) Range: At least Planetary | Universal Standard Equipment: His lighting bolts, several swords, The Aegis Intelligence: High (Has been king of Mount Olympus for several thousand years) | Omniscient (Should know everything in existence due to his gaining the knowledge of all things) Weaknesses: His pride can make him stubborn, Arrogant, is hesitant to use his control over Fate and cannot seemingly change his own Fate Key: Greek | Orphic Others Notable Wins: Pre-Crisis Superman (DC Comics) Superman's Profile (Both were at Low 2-C) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Mythology Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Omniscient Category:Weather Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Omnipresent Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Animal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Size Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Power Bestowal Users